


The Blessed Geme

by decadentbynature



Category: Catherine (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Begging, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, NonCon to DubCon to Consensual, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgy with Werewolves, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Deformation, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Vincent didn't think that the nightmares could get any worse but is proven wrong when he wakes up in abandoned, ancient city and comes across a man who not only proclaims himself to be Enki, the God of Magic, Wisdom and Sperm but also that Vincent is his servant, his worshiper, and a warm slot for his cock





	The Blessed Geme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattastic99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/gifts).



> This is a for kattastic99  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Somehow, this was far more terrifying than having to climb a stupidly tall structure of death to avoid never waking up again. 

Wandering through the empty streets, Vincent peered into windows, doorways, alleys and anywhere else there might be another person hanging about. So far, no one. This place was a ghost town. There wasn’t another pair of ram horns in sight. Clutching his pillow to his chest, swallowing down against the panic pulsing in the center of his chest, Vincent found himself, inexplicably, wishing that when he had opened his eyes, what had been in front of him were those familiar set of stairs leading up to the elevator. Sure, that did mean that the nightmare hadn’t ended…but, at least, he wouldn’t be wandering some weird abandoned city! This was so much worse! Climbing the structures was torture but he knew what he had to do to: get to the top. What was he supposed to be doing here? What was he doing here? And, most importantly, where in the fuck was he?! This didn’t look at all like anywhere he had ended up before. 

Before, it had just been that little area with all the other rams where the elevator was then the massive towers. This…what was this? Some kind of city, that much was obvious. Anything other than that? No idea. From what he could tell, it was an old ass city. Like, centuries old. Possibly even more so than that. This city looked like one he’d expect to see in a history book about the times that the Egyptians were getting those Pyramids built and the Mayans were ripping hearts out of unlucky sacrifices. Only, instead of being in ruins, decayed and destroyed the ever-marching passage of time, this city was in tip top shape. The multitude of buildings were made from rugged stone, creating a sea of dull gold. There were what looked to be homes, shops and stables. He even passed a couple places that looked to be libraries. Those, however, weren’t impressive. What was impressive were the dozens upon dozens of brightly colored murals he discovered during his wanderings. 

Huge slabs of smooth rock dotted the city, each one he stumbled across depicting a different scene. There didn’t seem to be anything linking all of the murals together, apart from one character who continuously shown up. Vincent found his eyes drawn inexplicably to him every time he happened upon another mural. Massive in size, towering over everyone else depicted, built like a man who looked as though he’d cut through the water as though it was light as air, he bore golden wings that were nearly as wide as he was tall. Sharp, black eyes that radiated intelligence and mirth even through the paint stared out, unflinching, at whatever it was the scene was portraying. He was always depicted naked and…well, someone must’ve had some kind of complex because this guy’s dick was not the size of both of Vincent’s arms combined, it was always painted to hang down to his knees. There was occasionally writing accompanying the murals but, unsurprisingly, he couldn’t read any of it. 

Scratching idly at one of his horns, his gaze roaming over the latest mural he’d stumbled across (big dick dude was fighting off a bunch of weird creatures that reminded him of Hollywood werewolves), Vincent walked as he looked. While all of this was very interesting, the panic of waking up in this weird as fuck place still hadn’t subsided. Mostly because, he still had no answer to any of those big w’s. There was no one, anywhere. The town was empty. He, a man from the 21st century, clad in nothing but his boxers, was the only inhabitant. Which was terrifying, to say the least. Pulling his eyes away from the mural, Vincent found himself at a dead end, looking at the back of some kind of building. Sighing, he turned to immediately find an alleyway leading to another section of the city. With nowhere else to go, he headed that way. 

Was he just going to wander around until he woke up in the morning? Was he going to wake up at all? Maybe there was a tower somewhere that he needed to find in order to climb it. Honestly, he couldn’t actually see that far. The buildings stretched up high, and he hadn’t been able to find a good vantage point to see far in the distance. Maybe there was a tower somewhere! It didn’t make any sense as to how he managed to get here but hey, nothing made sense nowadays so he was just going to convince himself to believe that there was a tower somewhere, and he just had to find it. Couldn’t be that hard. Those things were skyscrapers so he would have to catch a glimpse of it at some point. Comforted by the thought, glad to finally have something to put his focus on, Vincent stepped out of the alley to find himself in what was definitely the town’s square. A massive fountain was plopped right in the center, though there was no water coming out of it. Surrounding the space were shops donning colorful banners. Some bore names, other were faceless with no indication to what they might’ve sold during the period that they were operational. Wooden carts dotted the cobblestones, each one empty. 

Just like everywhere else, it was a ghost town, more like a memory than an actual location. However, there was one major difference. Vincent was no longer alone. Sitting on the edge of the fountain, huge hands hanging between his knees, was the man he’d seen in the murals. It became immediately apparent that whoever had painted those murals either didn’t have the talent to do this man justice or it was just flat out impossible to do so. It felt a lot weird to be referring to a guy in such a way but this dude was fucking gorgeous. He’d noticed it when looking at him in the paintings but goddamn, it was like a slap across the fucking face when looking at him in real life. Inky black hair hung, short and jagged, around his broad face, creating a pleasant contrast to his olive skin. Of which Vincent could see every inch of because this guy wasn’t wearing nothing. Expressive dark eyes gazed at him calmly. His face was broad and masculine; sharp and defined. Huge golden wings sprouted from his back, fluttering slightly in the bright sunlight. And that whole thing about how the dude had to have had a complex, and that was why he was painted with such a humungous dick? Yeah, no, that…that wasn’t a complex, it was real. His cock…it really was that big. 

“You’ve come.” The man said, his voice a low rumble of thunder. He wasn’t speaking loudly but regardless, it felt like his bones were vibrating with each word. 

Taking a step backwards, a little unnerved by the presence of his weird, albeit gorgeous stranger, Vincent stuttered, “Uh…hi! W-where am I?”

“My kingdom. I have long waited for you to enter my domain. It was no easy feat to bring you here.” The tiniest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of the man’s full lips. “You’ve kept me waiting for far too long.”

Vincent took another step back. Okay! Weird! This was really, really weird! The idea that he might’ve been at the base of some strange tower seemed even less likely now. Problem was, if that wasn’t where he was, then where the fuck was he?! And who was this, anyway?! Swallowing hard, his throat suddenly dry, Vincent laughed uncomfortably, “Yeah, um, so you see, I looking for a um…a tower? You know, to climb? Do you, uh…do-“

The man laughed, slowly getting to his feet. Vincent craned his head back, eyes widening. Huge, huge, this guy was freaking huge! He easily had to be nine feet tall, maybe even taller! Panic came rushing in once again. The thought hadn’t occurred to him before but what if instead of being made to climb a tower, his trial tonight was fighting this dude? If that was the case, he might as well lie down and die because there was no way in hell he would last more than a second. Frozen in place, his heart thundering inside his chest, Vincent mutely watched as the man walked over to him, moving with a grace that was startlingly. When he stopped in front of him, gazing down at him with amusement sparkling in those dark eyes, the smile one his face having become more pronounced, Vincent shakily held out a hand. 

“O-okay, h-h-hang on, just uh, let’s talk this out, okay? I’m Vincent! Hello! And uh, you are?”

“I know who you are. I chose you out of the thousands of souls who fall victim to his curse. He will not be pleased but he will not attempt to reclaim you. He knows far better than to challenge me.” 

“Right!” Vincent squeaked, taking another step back. Run, his mind was screaming, run, run, run now! “Uh, well, I can see your very busy so I’m just gonna-“

“Enki.” 

“Huh?”

“You asked who I am. I am Enki, God of Magic, Wisdom and Sperm. I have brought you here to be my servant, my worshiper, and to act as a warm slot for my cock. Rejoice, little one, for you have been gifted with the greatest honor that can be bestowed on a geme. Now,” Enki spread his arms open wide, “come to me. I will bless you with pleasure beyond your comprehension.”

“N-no, no thanks! That’s alright, I don’t really want that!” Vincent yelped, wanting to bolt but unable to move, a high-pitched shriek ringing inside his head. W-what was this?! No seriously, what in the holy hell was this?! A God? Worshiper? WARM COCK SLOT?! What the fuck did this guy mean by that?! He could put two and two together but he couldn’t possibly mean what Vincent’s mind had first gone to, could he?! He was a guy! They were both guys! If he wanted someone like that, then why not grab some busty bitch?! What did they call this, out of the coals and straight into the fucking fire? How had he managed to end up in an even worse situation than being made to climb a fucking tower while it collapsed underneath him?! 

Chuckling, looking rather delighted by his reaction, Enki abruptly leaned down, grabbing Vincent’s waist. Easily hefting him up, Vincent found himself turned over in mid-air. Suddenly, he was facing the alleyway he’d come out of. Then, he was on his hands and knees, one of Enki’s massive hands holding loosely onto the back of his neck, the other grabbed hold of his boxers, yanking them down to expose his ass. He twisted his head around to look up at Enki. His heart lurched sickeningly at the lusty expression on his handsome face, then promptly did a swan dive down into his stomach when he realized that Enki was rock hard. Mouth hanging open, Vincent found himself unable to do anything other than stare vacantly at it. Huge…fucking huge, massive, enormous, monstrous! This was a cock that belonged on a prize bull, not some guy! Before, it had the girth of both his arms; now, it was easily double that size. With it standing straight up, the head nearly brushed the bottom of Enki’s pecs. 

“Wait-!” Vincent gasped, a terrified smile stretched across his face. “Wait, wait, you can’t be serious?”

Both of Enki’s hands went to his ass, spreading him wide open. The calloused pads of his thumbs slid across the slope of his cheeks, leaving a trail of tingling. A cool breeze brushed against the sensitive skin. His hole…he could see his hole! This…this was real! He was going to be raped! This supposed God was going to rape him! Why…why was this happening?! Violently jolting, his hands curling into tight fists, he squeaked desperately, “H-hang on, just wait a minute! I’m a guy! A guy! Come on, you’re a God, right?! Why would you want some loser guy like me?! You really wanna do a pathetic guy like me in the ass! There’s…there’s gotta be thousands of women who’d be better suited for this!”

Something very hot and very hard pressed insistently against his hole. Vincent yelped, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. No…no way! He didn’t want this-! He didn’t want to be fucked like this! This couldn’t be happening! This-! With a low grunt, Enki suddenly slammed his hips forward, driving his massive tree trunk of cock inside of him, forcibly stretching his hole. Screaming at the top of his lungs, head thrown back, his back arching so sharply, it was amazing his spine didn’t snap in half, Vincent came, splattering the cobblestones with a thick string of white. Mouth hanging open, eyes bulging, his breath coming in harsh, delayed pants, Vincent stared down the alleyway without really seeing it. What…what was this? Why…why did it feel so good? His ass…his ass felt incredible! He was being stretched beyond his limit, stuffed to his breaking point, violated by some freak with a fucking bull cock, and he already felt like he was going to cum again. Enki hadn’t even moved yet! What was going on? Scared…he was scared but…he wanted more! What...what was wrong with him?! 

Chest heaving, sweat rolling in currents down his back and forehead, causing his hair to cling uncomfortably to his overheated skin, Vincent squealed shrilly when, with a low chuckle, Enki tightened his hold on his hips, keeping him in place as he began to brutally pound into him. Their sweaty skin slapped together, filling the otherwise empty town square with the lewd sounds of his hole being messed up, their bodies colliding and Vincent moaning shamelessly. Digging his blunt fingernails into the stones, his teeth bared in a grimace, he managed a few moments of desperately fighting against the pleasure, somehow managing to dredge up some semblance of common sense from his quickly melting mind before Enki grabbed hold of his leg, flipping him over onto his back. Pushing his knees up to his shoulders, that amused grin and intense dark eyes bearing down on him, Enki shoved his cock in all the way, not stopping until his pubic bone was smooshed firmly to the curve of Vincent’s ass. 

Shuddering, his eyes rolling back in his head, Vincent came again, jizz spraying all over his chest and stomach. Deranged, terrifying pleasure roared through him. Enki didn’t even have to move in order to make him feel like he was drowning in it. Pushing ragged breaths out through the gaps between his teeth, he lifted his head, his eyes rolling lazily in their sockets. Somehow, he forced himself to focus. His intention was to try one more time to get Enki to stop – this ecstasy, it was going to destroy him…if Enki kept this up, he was never going to recover – but stopped dead when he caught sight of his stomach. For a second, he couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing. His stomach was swollen. Instead of the flat plane he was used to seeing, there was a huge bulge. The realization slowly dawned on him. Enki’s cock was so massive, it was deforming his body. With it all the way inside of him, it was forcing his body to accommodate that huge intrusion, causing his stomach to bulge out. Yet, even though he was looking at his body being literally deformed by Enki, the horror, the disgust, the terror were nowhere to be found. 

All he could feel was the pleasure that Enki’s cock was giving him. It was immense, overwhelming, all encompassing. He couldn’t think anymore. It felt so good, it felt so incredibly good! Chuckling low in his throat, Enki leaned down to press his lips gently to Vincent’s. A crazed rush of elated glee rippled through him. Breathing out sharply through his nose, Vincent pushed up hungrily into the kiss, wanting nothing more than to be devoured by this man. Curling his large fingers around Vincent’s jaw, Enki held his head in place as he began to move again, sliding his hips back until just the tip of his monstrous cock was inside him then slamming forward, sheathing every last inch inside of him in one smooth, graceful motion. Squealing, clinging onto Enki’s broad back for dear life, his blunt fingernails digging into his smooth, hot skin, Vincent came again. Then again and again and again, covering his body with his own fluids until there was nothing left in his cock. Even then, he came. He kept cumming, over and over, more and more hairline fractures appearing in his mind with every hard smash of pleasure. 

“Our time is coming to an end, little one.” Enki panted, brushing the backs of his large fingers along the curve of Vincent’s sweat and tear-soaked cheek, “Do not fret. I will find you in your world. You will resist me, you will fight me, you might even beg me to release you but in the end, you will submit to me. I will leave my mark in you; you cannot deny it.”

Straightening up, Enki offered a predatory smile, one that made Vincent shudder, his breath catching, “Now, accept my seed and become mine!”

Grabbing Vincent by the hips, Enki slammed him down, forcing his cock even deeper inside him. His massive cock swelled up even bigger, twitched then scalding hot cum was pouring into his twitching ass. Knotting his fingers into his sweat soaked hair, his mouth stretched open in a silent scream, Vincent came once more, a burning sensation rushing out from the base of his cock. His balls felt like they were on fire. Every nerve inside of him was screeching in deranged excitement. More and more of Enki’s cum flooded into him. Too much…there was too much! His stomach…his stomach and butt were so full! Gasping, Vincent’s head rolled weakly on his shoulders. There was so much of Enki’s cum inside of him. His stomach swelled bigger and bigger, becoming engorged as the seemingly never-ending torrent continued to pour into him. 

“My stomach…” Vincent gurgled weakly, “You’re going to break my stomach!”

Enki laughed huskily, fondly rubbing Vincent’s swollen belly before his hand slipped down to wrap around Vincent’s still rock-hard cock. He didn’t even have to pump it. The moment his hot, calloused palm brushed against his sensitive skin, Vincent came again, a hoarse wail rippling out of his chest, his hips weakly bucking. Laughing once more, Enki finally slid back, slipping his steadily softening cock out of Vincent’s sloppy hole. The moment his cock was gone, the flood of cum stored in his body came pouring out, splashing along the once pristine cobblestones. Tongue hanging out of his mouth, a delirious smile stretched across his face, Vincent came one last time, the burning pain from dry orgasming only serving to ramp the pleasure up even further. 

As he was coming down, an intense feeling of emptiness grabbed him in a stranglehold. Whimpering pathetically, he tried to reach out to Enki, to beg him to fill him up again…only, the dream was fading. Enki’s broad figure was nothing more than a black shadow in a bright white light. Flinching, one arm raising to shield his eyes, Vincent distinctly felt lips brush against his, followed by Enki’s rumbling voice whispering in his ear, “I will see you soon, my beautiful little one. Wait for me.”

Then, Enki was gone. Vincent found himself free falling, plummeting through a world of white, consumed by a terrifying need to be stuffed full of his cock and seed once again. 

-

Jolting hard, Vincent’s eyes flew open. To his relief, he found himself looking at the familiar ceiling of his apartment. One hand reached over to his side. Nothing, empty, cold, even. Same on the other side as well. He was all alone. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Vincent scrubbed a hand over his face. That relief, though, it didn’t last long. After he laid there for a few moments, too distracted by the fact that Catherine wasn’t there – thankfully – he suddenly realized that his underwear was disgustingly soggy. With that realization, came another. Or rather, the memory of what he had just dreamed about. Sitting upright in bed, Vincent threw the covers aside to find that he was a massive mess. His boxers were soaked with cum. Down there was a sea of white. There was even a considerable amount of it all over his lower stomach and butt. Just, how many times had he cum last night?! Vincent shifted over to grab his phone. A twang of heat radiated up his spine as he put pressure on his ass. 

Gasping wetly, his cock somehow managing a weak twitch, Vincent clapped a hand over his mouth. Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck, what was that?! No…he…he could still feel it. He could still that weird guy’s cock inside of him! Not only that, but he could still the weight and pressure of having his stomach stuffed full of his cum. Grimacing, grinding his teeth together, Vincent forced himself out of bed. He halfway expected to feel warmth sliding down his legs, seeping out of his ass but, thankfully, there was none of that. Stripping off his soggy boxers, he tossed them aside without a second glance. Shit, fuck, goddamnit, even when he was standing, he could still feel it! He could still feel that asshole’s massive dick inside of him. Every time he shifted, it was like the nonexistent cock shifted along with him, rubbing teasingly against his insides as though it wanted to drive him mad! 

Sucking in a deep breath, Vincent forcibly shoved all of the thoughts and memories of that bizarre dream away. He had only twenty minutes before he’d be considered late to work. Right now, he needed a shower, a scalding hot cup of coffee, to call Katherine just to hear her voice then he’d be on his way, forgetting about that whole weird thing as he was buried in the woes of work. Heading into the bathroom, he got the shower running, got the temperature right then turned to brush his teeth before hopping in and froze, his eyes widening. He had horns in the dreams. Normally, those horns vanished as soon as he woke up. 

Not this time. 

Surging forward, his stomach banging painfully against the edge of the counter, Vincent’s hands flew up to his head. Yep. His fingers encountered the cool, smooth curves of two very real ram horns that were sprouting out of the sides of his head. He gave both of them a tug. Unsurprisingly, neither of them budged but his head was jerked to the side he was pulling towards. Dropping his hands limply to his side, he stared blankly at his reflection. Why? Why did he have horns? The horns had never appeared before so why now? Was it because of Enki? Did that really mean he was claimed? Vincent furiously shook his head. That-! That wasn’t something he should be worrying about right now. He flat out did not have the time. Rushing back into his room, he scrambled around, looking for something he could hide the horns with. Only thing he could find was a scarf. It was only when he wrapped it around his head in attempt to disguise the fact that he was now sporting something that no other human being in existence had did he realize how conspicuous he looked with a scarf around his head. He couldn’t even manage to make it work right, either. His horns wanted to poke out, no matter how he arranged the scarf around them. 

Letting out a shaky breath, Vincent dropped the scarf onto the toilet. He must’ve wasted ten minutes fucking around with that thing. Now, he really didn’t have the time to do much of anything, other than shower. Covering his face with his hands, Vincent moaned miserably. He was going to have to tell his co-workers that he was cosplaying. There was no way they wouldn’t notice so that was just going to have to be his go to explanation. If they asked why…he was going to have to excuse himself very, very quickly. Shoulders slumping, Vincent slid into the shower. The hot water felt good against his slimy skin. He scrubbed himself thoroughly, not allowing himself to think of anything. If he did, he found that his thoughts wanted to slide back to Enki. When his stupid thoughts started to go in that direction, an intense desire to be held by him again threatened to choke him. Sighing raggedly after about the fifteenth time his thoughts decided that he’d a good direction to go in, Vincent dragged himself out of the shower, quickly tried off and threw on some appropriate clothing. It was alright, everything was going to be okay. He was going to go to work, get wrapped up in whatever it was he needed to do, completely forget about Enki and…well, no, he wasn’t going to think about what happened after that. 

Right now, his main objective was to fucking forget about Enki. If he could do that, he’d be one step closer to be moderately alright. 

-

The universe fucking hated him. 

Back plastered to the wall, his arms crossed protectively over his chest, heartbeat not even close to being normal, Vincent watched the new guy introduce himself to everyone in the office. George Eastman, claimed he was from higher up in the company and had gotten shuffled down their way for a supervision opportunity. Far as he could tell, no one was questioning his sudden appearance. Well, no one except him but he had a good fucking reason to believe that George Eastman was lying out of his ass. Sharp black eyes flickered his way, making him jump, brilliant heat flooding into his face. Quickly looking away, Vincent did his best to ignore the hint of a smile that tugged at those full lips. A huge part of his anxiety riddled mind wanted to explain this away as just being a coincidence. There was no way that someone in his dream could both end up being a real person and show up at his workplace the very next day. That was too out there to actually be real. On top of that, if he believed otherwise, than that would mean one thing that he really didn’t want to be happening was happening. 

Enki had stayed true to his word and had come to retrieve him. 

A shiver raced down Vincent’s spine. Sucking in a deep breath, he glanced back over at George. Fuck. Goddamn fuck shit anuses! It was him. It really was him. George was smiling down at a small gaggle of women, all of whom looked as though they were going to faint from blood rushing to their heads too quickly. That smile…there was no doubt in his mind. That was his smile. Enki’s smile. Combined with the fact that he looked almost exactly with him – sans the nine-foot-high stature (he guessed so he wouldn’t stand out as much) – he couldn’t exactly just shrug this off as being some weird fluke. This was Enki. Great, how that he had that figured out, what in the holy fuck was he going to do about it?! What could he do about it? Not much of anything, other than avoid this fucker like his life depended on it. Problem with that was, he could already feel himself being drawn in. Every time George/Enki glanced his way, those dark eyes boring into him, seeming to strip him bare in an instant, he could feel his resolve crumbling. 

That desperate need was clawing, gnawing at the corners of his mind, sweetly whispering about how good it had felt, how much he had enjoyed it and come on, didn’t he want it again? Did he want that big rod to mess him up again?

Curling his fingers tightly around his bicep, blunt nails digging into his skin, Vincent made himself walk away. They’d already been introduced – the feeling of George/Enki’s calloused palm rubbing against his own still maddeningly lingered – so it wasn’t like he had any reason to hang around. Glancing at the clock as he slipped out of the room, he figured that no one would care if he took a quick cigarette break. Hadn’t actually smoked in a couple years but goddamn, did he need one right now. There was a pack in Orlando’s desk, one that he swiped a stick from, along with a lighter. Heading outside into the bright, warm morning sunshine, Vincent flopped down onto a bench, lit up and took a long drag. It burned like hell. He coughed a little, his eyes watering. Ah, that did the trick. Blowing out a puff of grey smoke, Vincent looked up at the bright, blue sky then let his eyes slide close. Okay, he was okay, he was going to be okay. 

Enki…someone from one of those strange dreams, who had proclaimed himself to be a God and named him his servant, worshipper and cocksleeve before fucking him so hard, he could still feel the mass of his cock inside his ass…was here. 

…he didn’t know what to do about that. So, for now, he wasn’t going to do anything. Best thing to do right now was take this as it came, figure it out along the way and try not to give himself a tumor from stressing over it too much. 

“There you are, my beautiful little one.” Said a familiar voice. 

Jumping, the cigarette dropping out of his mouth, Vincent’s eyes flew open. George/Enki stood in front of him, close enough that he could smell the aftershave he was wearing. Dark eyes gleaming with fondness and amusement stared down at him. Flinching back, his heart somehow managing to both lurch and skip at the same time, an intense reverberation of excitement echoing out from the base of his belly, Vincent awkwardly cleared his throat. Fuck. He hadn’t really been planning on what he was going to do when this fucker inevitably tracked him down. Bending down, George/Enki picked the cigarette off the ground. Without looking, he flicked it into the nearby can, the thin rod expertly slipping through the small hole. 

“You shouldn’t smoke these, Vincent.” He said with gentle sternness, “They’re bad for your health.”

“Right…sorry.” Vincent mumbled, his cheeks heating up. Suddenly, he felt like a little kid getting scolded by his parent. 

“You ran off as soon as you saw me.” George/Enki crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah, uh…” Vincent scratched the back of his neck. He wanted to bolt right then too. Eyes darting around, he looked for a way out but with George/Enki right in front of him, there was no way he could slip past. The dude was probably way faster than him, too. What would he do if he did try to run? A warm shiver slid down his mind as the scenario of being thrown down onto the ground, his hips pulled back up into the air as George/Enki pushed aside just enough clothing to get at his ass. 

“You know who I am, correct? Judging my how you are acting, I will admit, I would be surprised if you did not.”

“Yeah…I…I know who you are.” 

“Then,” George/Enki stepped forward, closing in on him, “why not make this easier on both of us and give yourself to me without a fight? You do not stand a chance against me, Vincent. I told you before, I have left my mark on you. There is nothing you can do to combat that.”

Shrinking back, Vincent opened his mouth to tell George/Enki to fuck off in as firm of a voice as he could muster, only to have the words die before they could even manifest in his throat. A wide knee pressed to his crotch. Gasping loudly, a hard tremble wracking his body, his hips bucking forward, rubbing against the mass between his legs, his cock instantly hardening, Vincent grabbed hold of George/Enki’s leg, clinging to the fine material of his pants as he ground his knee into his crotch. Bolts of electric pleasure sizzled up his spine. He instantly went stupid. His brain was mush in a matter of seconds. It took every ounce of his control to keep himself from blankly rutting like an animal. Panting hard, vision swimming, Vincent frantically scrambled to get a hold of himself. They were out in public! Not to mention, at his workplace! If someone came along and caught them doing this, it would be an insta-fire for him! Plus, on top of all, this was being done by the man who clearly wanted to get him all riled up so he would do something stupid! 

“S-stop!” Vincent gasped, pushing George/Enki’s leg weakly. Fuck, he needed to run but it felt so good! 

“Oh?” George/Enki quirked a thick brow. Pressing harder against him, wrenching a sharp, loud cry out of him, his legs twitching as his hips strained upwards, Enki brushed his fingers through Vincent’s thick hair. Inside his pants, his cock was a throbbing mass of pain and heat. This…this wasn’t enough. He wanted more, he wanted Enki to touch him, to fuck him, to fill him up with his seed! Clashing his teeth hard enough to send a wave of pain rushing through his head, Vincent curled his fingers even tighter into George/Enki’s pants, “Stop? That is not what I expected to hear from you. Even though you’re singing so sweetly for me? Do you truly wish for me to stop?”

“Y-yes!” Vincent shoved himself backwards, going tumbling over the back of the bench. Landing with a loud thump, he was on his feet in a flash, vehemently ignoring the agitated look George/Enki was giving him. There was a bright fire of anger burning in those dark eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw him reach out, clear in his intent to grab him. No way in hell! Darting way, he raced inside the building, darted over to the stairs and took them two at the time. When he reached his floor, he was out of breath, wheezing from the exertion but George/Enki was nowhere in sight. For how long, though? He got the feeling that the pervert wasn’t going to be driven away by just that alone. What could he do to make him leave him alone for good? No one else knew that he was a God inhabiting the human world for fuck knows how long. Even if he did tell someone that was what was going on, who the fuck would believe him? He’d end up in a psychiatric hospital he told someone that. Granted, he didn’t know how much worse that would be in comparison to his current situation. 

“Hey.” 

Vincent jumped, his heart skipping a couple beats. Looking up, he found Orlando standing beside him, looking at him with concern obvious in his gaze, “You alright?”

The words came out before he could stop him. He just needed to tell someone, anyone about what was going on! “That George fucker just sexually harassed me. I was outside, just trying to get a smoke in before work really got started and he came along and he-”

“What?” Orlando scoffed, “What’re you talking about, Vin? I really don’t need these kind of stupid jokes this early in the morning, dude.”

“That guy just went and shoved his knee in my crotch!” Vincent hissed, gaze darting around to make sure that no one was in earshot, “Listen, dude, I’m not joking, okay?! I told him to stop but he wouldn’t so I-“

“Alright, alright, dude, stop.” Orlando sighed, shaking his head, “You need to calm down. I dunno what happened but it is definitely not what you think happened. Vin, you probably dozed off or misunderstood something. Look, I’ll admit that the guy is weird. He gives off weird vibes and I don’t like being around him but you can’t go around throwing around accusations about how someone that high up was sexually harassing you. Stop overthinking things, and stop being too sensitive. I highly doubt that someone like him would want to harass you, anyway. Not when there’s about a hundred more attractive women here for him to get handsy with…and about a dozen or so guys, as well. Besides, keep in mind that if you cause trouble, he could fire you on the spot.”

“But, Orlando-“

“Knock it off, Vincent.” Orlando pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes tightly squeezed closed, “Look, I know you’ve got a lot going on. I don’t know exactly what’s going on with you but you can’t be slipping up like this. You’re going to get fired if you keep acting like this. Whatever George did, forget about it. Do your best to avoid him but keep whatever it is that happened to yourself. Got it? It’s for your own good.”

With that, Orlando walked away, leaving Vincent standing there, feeling like a buffoon. Clenching his hands into tight fists, he turned sharply on his heel, meaning to go down to the break room and get a can of coffee, only to come face to chest with George/Enki. Jumping back, his heartrate immediately picking up, Vincent acted on instinct, jogging away before anything else could happen. Fuck, how long could he keep this up?! This was bad. No one was going to believe him. He was alone in this fight, as usual. Doubted that Katherine or any of his other friends would be on his side either. Dropping down heavily at his desk, Vincent buried his face in his hands. Exhaustion swamped him. He wanted nothing more than to go home, crawl into bed and sleep until he was 50. What was he going to do? Wait to see if George/Enki would back off? Gather up what money he had, take off and hope that a God wouldn’t be able to track him down?

Or was he just royally screwed? 

Vincent looked up, glancing over his shoulder to where George/Enki was speaking with one of his coworkers. Their eyes met. A bolt of heat rushed down to Vincent’s crotch. Swallowing hard, his face burning, his hole twitching hungrily, begging him to just give in already, he quickly turned away. Yep, he…he might be fucked. 

-

The rest of the day was torture. George/Enki took every opportunity to touch him – running his hands over his shoulders, brushing the tips of his fingers against his thighs, pushing in close so that Vincent could feel his heat, his breath. A couple of times, when no one was paying attention, one of those big hands drifted along his chest, sliding over his nipples, sending out an electric tingle or pushed down further to gently cup his cock through his pants. Each time, no one was looking when it happened, and someone inevitably showed up right as George/Enki was moving away, leaving him sitting there, flushed and sweaty. He did his best to stand against him throughout the day but as the hours kept coming, as the seconds dredged by, it became harder and harder to maintain his composure. Around two hours before he’d finally be set free, Vincent couldn’t take it anymore. George/Enki had just blatantly grabbed his ass, seeming not to care that one of his coworkers was standing right there and he got so hard from that one little thing, it felt like if he put the slightest amount of pressure on his cock, he was going to cum in his pants. 

Waddling into the bathroom, praying that no one would see the very obvious bulge, Vincent ducked into one of the stalls. Fucking masturbating at work, he’d hit a new low. Tugging at his belt, he managed to get that off and tossed onto the toilet lid right as the bathroom door opened then closed. Footsteps approached his stall. No, no, anything but that. He wouldn’t have followed him-! Just as that thought was flinging itself across his mind, the stall door was pulled open. With a grunt, Vincent went tumbling backwards, directly into George/Enki’s firm chest. Powerful arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly. Before Vincent could react, he found himself ushered back into the stall, pushed down onto the toilet. Fuck, bad, bad, this was bad! He needed to get away now! He was already in a bad spot, if George/Enki did anything more to him, it was going to break him! 

“I know,” George/Enki said softly, slowly squatting down in front of him, “that you are terrified right now. You have every reason to be. I cannot blame you for how you are reacting to all this. Your life is falling apart. You do no understand the dreams or what has happened to you. You do not understand why the people closest to you act the way they do, why they expect so much out of you when you are already giving everything you have, why they seem to enjoy toying with you more than loving you, as they should. It is degrading, is it not, Vincent? To be treated in such a way, as though you are a toy for them to play with to their own satisfaction then tossed to the side once they have grown bored.”

Brushing the backs of his fingers along the curve of Vincent’s cheek, his gaze flickering down to Vincent’s mouth when his lips parted to release a shaky exhale, he said, “I want to save you from this. There is nothing left for you in this world except pain and misery. Can you not see that? If you remain here, even if you escape his curse, you will never truly find happiness. Do you not understand that you deserve better than this? I want to give you happiness. I want to take you to my home, where you will live as my beloved pet for the rest of eternity. I will keep you at my side, loved, cherished, spoiled. You will never experience another moment of agony, loneliness or sadness again.”

Cupping Vincent’s cheeks, George/Enki leaned in, briefly pressing their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. Shivering, his fingers curling around his wrists, Vincent did try to pull away…or, thought he did, at least. Whether or not the motion managed to get through the thick fog hanging over his mind, he couldn’t tell. Fuck, how had he not realized how amazing Enki’s lips were before? They felt so good on his own! A strangled whimper ripped its way out of his throat when one of those big hands slid down to his crotch, firmly stroking him through his pants. Breathing heavily, sweat popping up on his forehead, Vincent unconsciously rolled his hips, desperate to feel even more. His body was on fire. He felt sick and feverish. More…he needed more! He couldn’t stand to just feel Enki’s heat through his clothes, he needed to feel it on his skin! 

Pulling back just enough so that he could look Vincent in the eye, that deep, dark gaze holding him captive, Enki breathed, “I want to give you everything. You will never have to worry about the woes of this world again. Money, relationships, none of it will matter anymore. You will be happy, stuck on your God’s cock where you belong. Give in to me, Vincent. All you have to do is say yes, and I will give to you a bliss that will wash away every stain this world has left on you. Come to me, give in to me, give me everything, give me your heart, your body, your soul, all of it and I will cherish you long after this world has crumpled to dust. Come, Vincent. Your God awaits your answer, and I have grown most impatient.”

The word was on his lips. No…no, no, no, he didn’t want to become this God’s fucktoy! He…he didn’t-! He…he didn’t want that. This…his body’s reaction, it was just because he was all riled up. Once he calmed down, once he distanced himself from George/Enki for a long while, he would be back to normal and none of this would affect him. He just…he just needed to say it! He needed to tell him no! But no matter how hard he tried to force that one little word out, it wouldn’t verbalize. With Enki’s hand on his cock, squeezing him, stroking him, fondling him, driving him fucking insane from this half-assed touching, crazed with the desire for more, he couldn’t think. Abruptly standing up, pulling a startled gasp out of Vincent, Enki grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him up too. Roughly turning him around, he took hold of his hips, ripped down his pants, exposing his ass and, after a moment spent surrounded by the sound of clothes rustling, pressed close to his back, leading a scalding heat between his ass cheeks. There was no time to cry out in alarm or shock. Grunting low in his throat, one hand braced against the wall, Enki slammed his hips forward, his throbbing cock pushing past the tight ring of muscles to sink deep into his hole. He wasn’t as big as he was when he first fucked him but that didn’t really matter much. 

He came, instantly. Mouth hanging open, his eyes heavy lidded, every nerve in his body singling with rapturous jubilation at finally…finally being allowed to have this incredible feeling of being stuffed full once more, Vincent came with a whimpering moan, his hips shuddering, jizz splattering all over the toilet lid. Enki nipped at his earlobe. Blunt fingernails dug into his skin. Inside, his cock was a massive of heat impaling him, forcing him open. Pushing his butt back, forcing Enki’s cock even deeper inside, squealing shamelessly at the sensation, Vincent distantly realized he was done for. All of the fight in him was gone. It felt so different from that dream. That pleasure had been incredible but this…this was real, and it was actively destroying him. Jolting forward with every hard thrust, his cock bouncing between his trembling thighs, certain that he had to look like a slut in this position – panting like a bitch in heat while getting pounded from behind, yeah, there was no doubt in his mind that if Katherine were to see him right now, she would recoil in disgust – Vincent reached behind him to clamp down on Enki’s arms, holding onto dear life as he had his brains fucked out. 

If…if this was how it felt to be fucked by Enki while he was in human form, how would it feel to be fucked by him while he was in his God one? A shriek of excitement rolled through him. This felt amazing, being fucked while Enki was in God mode had felt almost as good…if he got fucked by him in real time when he was in that form, it would be a religious experience. Suddenly, he wanted it. He wanted it more than anything. He wanted this gorgeous God to take him back to whatever plane of existence he inhabited, switch back to his God form and fuck him until he couldn’t remember his own name. It’s wrong, a tiny voice whispered from somewhere in the back of his mind. This was all wrong. He didn’t want this…right? How could he want this? He was being subjugated, reduced to nothing more than a pet, a hole for this God to play with. What would happen when he got bored with him? What would happen if he were to just, one day, wake up and realize he’d given his life over to some God? Didn’t he want to be free? Didn’t he want to be with Katherine? Didn’t he love her? 

No. He had convinced himself that he had. Maybe out of desperation to just love someone, anyone but now that he was being forced to think hard about his life, he couldn’t lie to himself anymore. He had been lying for so long, to himself, to everyone else. Just putting on a mask and living out his life how he was expected to. Did he love her? No. 

Lying, cheating bitch. Always made him feel worthless. Like, no matter what he did, he would never be good enough. Enki…he didn’t want to change him. He’d accepted him into his arms as he was, as though he was already perfect. Katherine, he had loved her. Maybe there was a part of him that still did but it was a part that was steadily being crushed into oblivion by the steady slam of Enki’s hips. What did he want to be here for? Why would he want to stick around here when there was nothing but annoyance after annoyance, heartache after heartache? Enki was right. There was nothing in this world for him. Nothing that would ever be able to make him feel this good. What if he did tell Enki no and the God left, defeated…what then? Would he be able to go back to his life, the memory of being fucked by him clinging to his mind, slowly driving him crazy because there was no way to satisfy him after getting a taste of this divine bliss? No, that much was obvious, even to his dazed mind. He would be trapped, a prisoner in his own hand, frantically trying to replicate something that nothing in this world could possibly duplicate. Didn’t he want to be free? Well, wasn’t this freedom? No more worries. No more pain or sadness or anger. Only this incredible pleasure. Why…why would he pick someone else over this? How could he have not seen it before? This was freedom. Becoming Enki’s fucktoy, becoming his pet, this was what he’d been waiting for. This was what he wanted.

All he had to say was yes, right? 

The question stabbed at his mind once more: did he really want this? Did he understand just what he was getting himself into? A God’s toy, his hole, his pet…could he really want this?

“Yes-!” Vincent moaned, slamming his hips back against Enki. There was nothing he wanted more than to be this God’s cock slot! There was nothing left for him in this world! Nothing could amount to this pleasure! Nothing could ever be as good as this! Fuck everything else, this was what he wanted! This was what he was made for! He existed to become this God’s cocksleeve! 

“Good boy.” Enki’s rumbling voice came from somewhere behind him. “Now, let us return home. This body is restricting and unpleasant. I do not know how you humans can stand to be held to such inferior bodies. Alas, that is not the time to be musing on such a thing. I have become impatient and I do not think you can wait any longer either.”

Suddenly, the world began unbearably bright. A loud whooshing noise filled his ears, gradually growing in volume until it was a shriek. Flinching back, his eyes tightly clenched closed, Vincent was gathered up into a warm pair of arms, squeezed firmly to a firm chest. Resting his chin on Enki’s shoulder, he waited for the noise to subside before opening his eyes again. When he did, he didn’t find himself in the company’s fluorescent lit bathroom. Instead, they were in a luxurious bedroom. An almost comedically massive bed was pressed against a wall that looked as though it was made from turquoise. Thick rugs stretched along the smooth, polished floor. There were several large bookshelves, filled to the bursting with tomes and scrolls. A low table that was surrounded by heaps and heaps of pillows sat a few feet from the bed. To his right was a balcony, overlooking what was most likely the city he had wandered through in his dream last night. This surely had to be Enki’s bedroom, and now, it was his new home. The thought sent a sharp trill of elation rolling through him. Raising his head, he wasn’t at all startled to find that Enki was back in his God form. The difference was immense…he had forgotten just how massive he was in this form. 

Offering a predatory smile, one that made Vincent’s heart flutter, Enki carried him over to the bed. After dropping him down onto the bed, he methodically pulled off each article of clothing, stripping everything away until he lay naked and exposed. Shivering in delight, playfully spreading his legs so Enki could see his drooling member, Vincent couldn’t hold back a smile when Enki chuckled, one large hand smoothing over his chest. Thankfully, from there, he wasted no time in getting too what they both really wanted. Pulling him up so his ass was thrust up into the air but his shoulders and cheek were still pressed snuggly onto the fluffy blanket, Enki grabbed hold of his hips, keeping him still as he lead the massive head of his cock to Vincent’s twitching hole. Vincent caught his lower lip between his teeth. Breathing shallowly, excitement thundering through his veins, an immense balloon of anticipation swelling in his chest, he waited, doing his best not to move out of the fear that it might make Enki punish him by delaying this even further, his eyes glued to the monstrous cock hovering right by his ass. Come on, he wanted to screech, put it in already! Smiling lazily, his dark gaze roaming over his naked body, Enki remained still for a moment more then, without word or warning, yanked Vincent back, impaling him on his cock. 

The universe spread out before his eyes. He watched supernovas burst right in his field of vision. Getting fucked in his dream, getting fucked back in his world…it was nothing in comparison to this. This was heaven, nirvana, beyond any human comprehension. There weren’t words. He lacked the ability to describe it. Not just because he failed anything above high school Japanese but this…even the most literate, well-spoken, intelligent human would be unable to find a word in all the languages that existed that could articulate how fucking amazing it felt to have that massive, monstrous cock inside him. He was being stretched beyond his limit. He was stuffed so fucking full. Enki’s cock was so enormous, he could feel it pushing up into his belly. Deep, he was so deep! It felt so good! Howling at the top of his lungs, repeatedly slamming his hips back against Enki, furiously fucking himself on his cock, Vincent came within moments, the pleasure building and building until he heard his mind crack. Why…why had he ever hesitated when this kind of ecstasy had been waiting for him?! 

Abruptly rolling him over onto his back, Enki took hold of his ankles, holding his legs wide open as he brutally pummeled his cock into his waiting hole. Squealing, his back arching up off the bed, a delirious smile stretched across his face, Vincent incoherently babbled for more, gleefully watching his stomach deform from the gorgeous cock inside him. It was so satisfying – his belly bulging out when Enki shoved all the way in then flattened as he pulled out, over and over and over again until he was surprised his body didn’t just give in and permanently remain deformed, having given in to the shape of Enki’s cock. In time, perhaps, his body would learn. Until then, he would simply enjoy knowing that his body was being steadily reshaped to perfectly fit his God’s cock. He was being broken down, melted and remolded, remade to be Enki’s perfect hole. 

“Does it feel good, my beautiful little one?” Enki panted, reaching down to take hold of his chin so that he could peer into his face. 

“Yes-!” Vincent wailed, gripping hold of Enki’s large arm, “Good-! Good-! My butt feels so good! More-! Please-!”

“Ah,” Enki moaned, his smile growing, a wild fire burning in his dark eyes, “you sing so sweetly. Truly, you were the right choice. All the trouble I went through to bring you here was worth it. There is none other who could satisfy me like this. Now, show me. Show me everything!”

“Yes-!” Vincent screamed, throwing his head back, his eyes rolling into his head, tongue hanging lewdly out of his mouth. With an elongated wail, he came, his cock violently twitching as he sprayed cum all over his stomach and chest. It was devastating. His mind shattered underneath the immense weight of the pleasure. The tiny attachment he still had to his world was gone in an instant. Katherine, Orlando, all of his friends back there…meant nothing anymore. All that mattered was his service to this amazing God. Using what little leverage he had to bounce his hips, grinding the head of Enki’s cock against his throbbing insides, Vincent mewed and sobbed, the pleasure of his orgasm refusing to fade. Instead, it continued to grow as Enki continued fucking him. Panting raggedly, his vision wildly flickering, a loud buzzing filling up his ears, Vincent frantically reached out to his God, sobbing in relief when his tiny hands were caught in Enki’s much larger ones. 

“You are beautiful.” Enki murmured, leaning down to gently kiss his flushed cheek. “He will be so displeased to have lost you. Let him try to steal you back. He has tried before and I set him straight then but when it comes to someone as beautiful as you, he might become foolish, desperate. It matters now. He can try all he likes, it will not change that you are now mine. Aren’t you, my precious little one?”

“Yes! Yes!” Vincent howled, “Yours! I’m yours! I’m-!” 

Whatever else he was going to say was lost to a strangled shriek when Enki slammed his hips forward, completely sheathing his massive, cock inside of Vincent’s ass. There was a brief moment of calm then scalding heat was pouring into him. Eyes bulging out of their sockets, his mouth stretched open in a silent scream, Vincent passed out for the briefest of moments, completely shell shocked by the explosion of pleasure that came from being cum in. He came too a few moments later to find his belly wonderfully swollen with his God’s seed. An intense sensation of fullness washed over him but…it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He wanted to fucking drown in Enki’s sperm! He wanted to replace every drop of his blood with his seed! It wasn’t a request he had to speak aloud. The thick rod of overheated steel still buried in his ass was more than indication that Enki wasn’t anywhere near done. 

Grabbing him by the hips, he easily lifted him off the bed, keeping him suspended in mid-air as he continued to fuck him. Squealing, his legs and arms dangling uselessly, dazedly gazing up into that gorgeous face, Vincent came twice more before Enki came again, adding another massive load of seed into his already engorged stomach, making it swell even further. Lying down onto his side, Enki pushed one leg up to his chest, holding the other straight as he slid in all the way, rolling his hips in wide, lazily circles, stirring him up deep inside. That motion had him screaming like a madman in no time, clawing at his face as the insane pleasure roared through him. When he seemed to tire of playing with him, Enki switched back to hard, harsh thrusting, slamming his cock with such force, it felt like he was trying to puncture his belly, continuously rearranging him into new positions that exposed different areas inside of him that screeched in delight when Enki’s cock found them. He came, again and again, same as he had in the dream, only now, it was like he never got tired. His balls had an endless amount of sperm that kept flowing out. No matter how many times he came, it was like he was cumming for the first time. 

He quickly lost track of time – if this new world even had such a concept. Every moment was filled with incredible, mind breaking pleasure. He came more times than he could count, never once tiring or feeling as though he couldn’t come anymore. By the time Enki straightened up, his olive skin coated in a sheen of sweat, his handsome face gorgeously flushed, black hair clinging to his skin, Vincent was a mess of sweat, tears and cum. There was so much of Enki’s seed inside him, his belly couldn’t hold anymore. With nowhere else to go, it pooled at the back of his throat, steadily leaking out of his mouth. He kept trying to swallow it back down but alas, his belly hadn’t accustomed to having so much delicious jizz in it just yet. He was certain, in time, after he had been stuffed full repeatedly, he would be able to keep everything in. For now, he licked up and swallowed down what he could, mourning every drop that he lost. Staring up at the ceiling, adoring the weight of his belly, the cock in his ass, the God looking down at him with such a gaze of satisfaction and adulation, he could fucking weep, Vincent whimpered in disappointment when Enki pulled out of him, leaving his hole gaping. Cum immediately began to leak out of him, streaming down his trembling thighs. If he had the strength, he would have clamped closed to keep everything in but exhaustion swamped him, preventing him from doing much of anything other than whine. 

Sliding a hand between his legs, Enki gathered up a handful of cum, the stark white gorgeous against his olive skin. He placed a knee on the bed, leaning over Vincent, who looked up at him curiously. Bringing his cum soaked hand to his head, he smeared cum all over his hair and horns, gently massaging it into his skin. Sighing contentedly, the intense scent of Enki’s seed more than enough to get a twitch out of his drained cock, Vincent didn’t bother asking why he was doing such a thing. It felt good, he felt good, he felt so incredibly good that he was halfway convinced that he had died and gone to heaven. Enki, seemingly pleased with how much his hair was saturated with cum, gathered him up into his arms, pressing a light kiss to his temple. 

Without a word, he carried him towards a door he hadn’t noticed before. Resting his cheek on Enki’s broad shoulder, Vincent didn’t really pay attention to where they were going. It didn’t matter – if his God wanted to take him there, then he would go. He only snapped to when they stepped outside into what appeared to be a large meadow. That, however, wasn’t the impressive bit. What was impressive was what was going on above them. Mouth falling open, Vincent’s head fell back. The sky…it was no longer a simple shade of blue but millions of colors, some he recognized, some he didn’t. Shimmering like a diamond, there was no discernable light source. No sun or stars or anything. Just those vibrant colors that seemed to be giving off a light of their own. It was beautiful, and terrifying all at once. Looking up at the sky, he was vividly reminded that he was no longer in the human world. He was in the world of a God. Somehow, even through that initial fear, the thought made him feel oddly giddy. A whole new world, one that he would slowly explore as his God’s plaything. 

Snuggling closer, trying to ignore the distracting feeling of Enki’s cum leaking out of him, Vincent craned his head around, trying to get a look at everything around them. They had come out of a brilliant palace – one that seemed to stretch on for miles in both directions. Tall towers sprouted up into the heavens. Impressive domes squatted further down, making up for their lack of height in amazing roofs that seemed to defy logic. It was truly a place fit for a God of Enki’s stature, yet they were heading away from it. Striding through the pasture, Enki walked towards what looked to be a stable. Despite it being a humbler building, there was still something magnificent about it. Perhaps the obsidian walls and grand tower that stretched up high, as though it was trying to rival the towers of the palace. In no time at all, they had reached the massive doors. Easily pushing them open, Enki slipped into the building. It was a stable of sorts but instead of horses or cattle, there were…well, Vincent didn’t know what they were at first. Blinking rapidly so that his eyes would adjust to the less brightly lit interior, Vincent stared down at the beasts chained to the posts that dotted the floor in a semi-circle. 

At first, he had thought they were wolves, mainly due to the fact that they had the heads of wolves but upon closer inspection, he realized that these beasts were the same ones he’d seen in one of the murals in his dream. Bearing the head of the wolf but a malformed version of a human body, they were huge. Almost as big as Enki. Cocking his head, wondering why Enki had brought him here, Vincent got his answer when, wordlessly, Enki walked over until he was standing in the middle of the semi-circle and lowered him to the ground. Placing his hands in his lap, Vincent watched him curiously as he walked over to a level that protruded out of the ground and pulled it back. There came a loud clang, followed by another even louder one then the strange werewolf creature closest to him lunged forward, grabbing his leg with one clawed hand. Yelping in surprise, Vincent was yanked down, his hips wrenched up into the air. He was given a brief look at a massive, veiny, meaty cock before the huge length was thrust into his gaping hole. A bright flash of pleasure rocketed through him. He cried out, opening his mouth just in time for another one of the werewolves to shove its cock between his lips, sinking down deep into his throat. There was no discomfort, no panic – despite having his throat completely blocked off, he didn’t feel like he was struggling to breathe at all. Perhaps Enki, sensing that this was how rough the werewolves would be with him, had cast a spell on him so he wouldn’t have to breathe?

Dutifully sucking on the meaty length thrust into his mouth, his hips bouncing from the strength of the werewolves thrusts, Vincent almost felt the need to roll his eyes when both came within moments. How pathetic – hopefully, the others would be better. Coughing, grimacing at the bitter taste of the wolf’s cum, Vincent was yanked up off the ground and roughly deposited in one of the werewolf’s laps. Clawed hands wrapped around his thighs, spreading his legs wide open as the werewolf underneath him thrust up into his waiting hole. In his position, it was able to hit a lot more of his good spots. Moaning, he rolled his lips, using what leverage he had to slam down, driving the beast’s cock even deeper inside him. Another one stepped forward to claim his mouth. Sliding it open with a look that he hoped conveyed that this one better last longer, Vincent took it between his lips, pushing down until his nose was buried in thick, musty smelling fur. There was a large, rounded mass of flesh at the very bottom of its cock, which he assumed was its knot. Grabbing a handful of his hair, the beast forced him down further, pushing more and more of its cock into his mouth until the knot slip between his lips. Moaning, his eyes rolled back into his head, delighted at how roughly he was being treated, Vincent came, his small cock twitching back and forth as he sprayed the floor with cum. The werewolf underneath him unexpectedly slammed up, causing some of Enki’s seed in his belly to rush up his throat but with his mouth blocked off, there was nowhere for it to go except out of his nose. Some managed to squeeze through the near nonexistent gap between his lips and the beast’s cock, dribbling down his chin. 

With growling roars, both the beasts came in succession, pouring sticky cum down his throat and into his ass. Before either had even finished filling him up with their load, they were forced away, three more coming forward to take their spots. Pushed down onto his hands and knees, one of the werewolves slipped up underneath him while the other two knelt down in front and behind him. Two meaty lengths thrust their way up into his ass at the same time while another wiggled its way down his throat. Moaning appreciatively, feeling a little bit more pleasure now that their combined mass was getting closer to Enki’s, Vincent bounced back and forth from the force of their thrusts. One thing that they had that Enki didn’t was a sense of ferocity, of desperation, as though they knew that this wasn’t going to last long and it might be a while before they were allowed this kind of relief again. Vincent felt like a piece of meat, brutally slammed into with no thought or reason, just a crazed desire to cum. There was something…addictive about it. While, of course, nothing could even come close to replacing how it felt to be fucked by Enki, the feral nature of this act was incredible. 

It didn’t feel anywhere near as good as Enki’s but…Vincent sneakily glanced over to his God. Standing by the lever, Enki was clearly enjoying the show. His dark eyes blazed with amused excitement. One hand was wrapped lightly around his massive length, lazily stroking himself off. A trill of elation bloomed in the center of his chest. Even though he longed to shove these werewolves aside so that he could take the place of Enki’s hand, he was delighted to see him enjoying himself so much. As long as he was happy then Vincent was happy. This was his purpose now. Whatever Enki wanted him to do, he would. He would spend the rest of eternity making sure that his beautiful God was kept happy, and knew, in return, Enki was going to continue gifting him this incredible pleasure. Letting his eyes flutter closed, content on servicing the werewolves for now, Vincent jumped slightly when warm, calloused fingers brushed against his cheek. Raising his head, he opened his eyes once more to find Enki standing before him, a slight smile on his face. Pushing his long fingers through Vincent’s jizz crusted hair, he slowly lowered himself down onto one knee, his piercing gaze never leaving his face. 

“They get greedy so it is best to have my scent all over you.” He murmured, his dark gaze traveling back down to Vincent’s face, “It is not often that I bring them a treat as wonderful as you so it is best to remind them just who you belong to. I will let them indulge, for now but soon, you will return to my arms. If they try to hold tight to you, there will be no other option than for me to remind them how they came to be chained.”

Leaning down, Enki pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead, gently cupping his cheek, “They will treat you well during the moments I cannot be by your side so accustom yourself to them. Never will they be able to replace me but they will serve as a adequate placeholder.” 

Slipping away, Enki walked back over to the lever, gracefully sat down and seemed intent on just watching the show. Vincent kept his gaze glued to him for a few moments before turning his attention back to the werewolves. It was a little comforting, to know that when Enki was forced to leave his side, he would have something there to fill the emptiness within him. Bouncing up and down on the werewolves cock, delighted that these two had significantly more stamina, wondering if there was a sweet spot he could exploit to really make them go wild, Vincent obediently did as he was told, accustoming himself to what were essentially his playthings. If it was what Enki wished, then he was more than happy to obey. After all, he was his pet.


End file.
